Heated Leather
by kpopismydrug
Summary: Summary: Jonghyun wanted to take taemin to a drive-in theatre but got side tracked by taemins other plans


**Title:Heated Leather**

**Pairing:JongxTae**

**Genre:Smut, Romance**

**Rating:NC-17**

**Warnings: DP(double penetration)**

"_Star-lite Drive-in Movie Theater, how may I help you."_

"Yeah I would like to know what movies you are playing tonight and how much that would cost?" Jonghyun specked into his phone.

"_Ah yes all movies are 6.50 per person. On theater one will be showing Transformers 3 and Brides Maids. Screen two will be showing Friends with Benefits and Harry Potter Deathly Hollows part 2. On Thea-"_

"What time does screen two start?"

"_At 10 pm sir, may I interest you in our selec-"_

"Taeminnie-ah the movie starts at 10!" Jonghyun shouted across the living room hanging up on the lady he was just talking to.

"What movie are you talking about?" Peeking his head out from behind the bathroom door. Taemin murmured with his toothbrush hanging childishly between his plump pink lips. Finishing up he spit out the minty toothpaste, watching in amusement as the bubbles rolled down the drain making a gurgling sound. Grabbing a tan towel folded neatly by the sink, he rubbed his face thoroughly making sure to get all the residue off. Trying his best, he folded the towel placing it where he found it. Looking in the mirror he fixed his light blonde hair, smoothing down all the stray-aways, puffing his cheeks out when they wouldn't go down, he solemnly gave up. Stroding out of the bathroom, walking briskly to the living where his boyfriend was lounging on the couch, blindly flipping through the channels. "What movie where you talking about hyung." Taemin excitedly said while sitting right on Jonghyun's lap blocking his view of the TV.

"Come on Taemin your blocking the TV." Jonghyun whimpered.

"You weren't even really watching it." Taemin snickered. Wrapping his legs possessively around Jonghyun exposed chest, leaning down to brush his lips against Jonghyun's.

"Actually yeah I was, because I found this Drive-in movie theater commercial. I think the place was called Star-lite Drive-in but anyways I called them up to see what movies they were playing and guess what!" Jonghyun announced eyes sparkly with glee.

"What what whaaaaaaaat?" Taemin franticly sputtered.

"You wont believe it, but there playing Harry Potter the Deathly Hallows Part 2!" Jonghyun spazzed.

"Nuh-Un they finally edited it to Korean. OH MY GOD! Thank you hyung I will be ready in 15 minutes tops." Taemin sputtered when he flung himself off of Jonghyun scrambling towards their shared bedroom dragging Jonghyun along with him. Throwing on a pair of holey jeans and light blue v-neck he was ready to go. Jonghyun beside him grab a pair of black basketball shorts and a thin loose low tank top and put in some diamond studded earrings and sprayed some chocolate axe on himself. Taemin gave him a questioning look.

"What I gotta look and smell good" Jonghyun exclaimed.

"For who?" Taemin questioned nervously.

"For you of course!" Jonghyun seductively smirked.

"Mmhhmm, anyways we need to leave... like right now." Taemin said while shoving the elder out the bedroom leading him to front door. "Hurry up and put on your shoes, I don't want to miss it." Taemin whined.

"We got time."

"No we don't! So move your fucking ass!"Taemin commanded.

"Damn your bossy, maybe I shouldn't take you to see this movie." Jonghyun joked.

"But but but nooo I wanna see Emma wat- I mean sorry babo lets just leave, Okay." Taemin absentmindedly said.

Fine, but lets leave before they finish the commercials." Jonghyun lazily breathed.

Pulling up in a sleek black ford focus, to stop in front of the booth a little ways into the spread out drive through, Jonghyun smartassly pulled out a twenty when to bill was only 6.50$, the lady stating they were having a special on tickets, buy one get one free, Jonghyun insisted on that she keep the change.

"That was nice of you." Taemin cooed.

"What can I say I'm a romantic guy." Jonghyun proclaimed.

"You sure are, and your fucking sexy too." Taemin seductively stated, grabbing Jonghyun's chin roughly jerking it to the side capturing his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Holy shit taemin, at least let me park the car first, you sure are frisky tonight." Jonghyun swiftly pulling up front, parking the car and continuing with his ministrations. "Okay where were we?" Jonghyun seductively questioned.

"Well that depends where you want me to be." Taemin sexily spoke.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Jonghyun closed the distance between them, connecting their lips in a heated dominate kiss. Pulling back to push the seats down, he hovered dangerously over taemin, pushing him down against the cushioned leather feeling around for a certain button. With one hand against taemin's chest the other clashing against the seat warmer button. Sneaking his hands under taemin's flimsy shirt he pulled it up just above his nipples. Attacking the one to left sucking at it harshly, nibbling on it like a treat. Instantly harden the little pink nub, his thumb and forefinger tugging and pulling the nub to the right,switching his magic to other to do the same. eliciting a low moan from the dancer. "Fuck Taemin your so feisty." Jonghyun teased.

"Yes he is, and he doesn't want any foreplay. Fuck Jonghyun I i- Shit just fuck me already!" Taemin commanded.

"If you say so." Jonghyun teetered. Pulling the flimsy shirt off Taemin's lethal body, in the little space he had he went for his tight jeans tugging the zipper with some struggle but with success his yanked the teen's pants off throwing them beside his long forgotten shirt. Leaning down, he took the elastic of the latters boxers between his teeth, agonizingly slow pulled them down till they got caught on his dick. Slipping his fingers around the offending material he gave a rough tug freeing the dancers cock, bobbing in the air. He felt the younger shiver under him feeling the cool air attack his exposed length, yet the heated seat created a beautiful mixture of hot and cold. Rolling over onto the other seat Jonghyun briskly stripped down to nothing, accidentally tearing his tank in the process. To slicked over to the heated leather, Rightfully claiming his spot once again between the dancers legs, planting his feet firmly on the floor beside the heated chair. He leaned dangerously low, tongue tracing the circumference of his belly button dipping his tongue slightly in the navel nibbling on the nub inside. Blowing a chaste kiss on his almost invisible happy trail. Trailing his devious tongue lower about the swipe his tongue along Taemins slit. He heard a mysterious buzzing sound. Spreading Taemin's legs further apart he peered into the darkness. "T-taemin is is t-that a vibrator?" Jonghyun curiously questioned looking up at the dancer with a light tinge of pink touching his cheeks, small chunks of hair plastered to his face, eyes dilated large,lids heavy with lust, a tight upright smirk painted on his face, voice low with defiance.

Taemin used his elbows to slightly lift himself off the chair to look down at the singer nestled between his open legs, a thin layer of sweat coated his exposed body, random pieces of hair painted against his face, eyes deep and dark over flowing with lust,tongue devilishly swiping it self along his thick lips, smooth to the touch. "What if it is what are you going to do me." Taemin lustfully sputtered.

"THIS!" at that moment Jonghyun took the dark purple pulsating vibrator, and slammed it higher in then it already was, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Moaning in esctay, taemin writhed and withered beneath Jonghyun with the way he twisted the vibrator this way and that, Taemin moaned his name mercilessly, rocking back and forth against the machine working wonders on his body. Body shaking violently and coming comeplety undone.

"Holy fuck! J-jonghyun just fuck fuck me already." Taemin moaned lustfully throwing his head back with the way the vibrator was abusing his prostate.

"I already am."

"AHH! I want your cock please Jonghyun I want your meaty hard cock, not this silicone piece of shit!" Taemin screamed.

Abruptly the toy was ripped from his body, a small barely audio able whimper heard from taemin like his hole was greedy for something, anything to fill it. Jonghyun shoved his fingers into Taemins mouth wiggly them around a little to entice the younger, to be rewarded with a harsh bite to his index finger. "I don't need any fucking preparation did you see the size of that thing, I could fit quite a bit in there at the moment."

"Oh really!" Jonghyun claimed alining his cock with taemins twitching hole, begging to be filled he swiftly complied with the silent begging. Starting with a strong thrust into Taemins tight heat,,being engulfed within seconds, his tight walls like a vice begging for more increasing the speed with each burning moment passing by. Slamming mercilessly into the heat, Jonghyun lazily feeled around for the forgotten device still shaking violently against the chair, probably staining the fresh leather .With some stealth he slipped in the vibrator turning it on high having taemin's ass engulf along with his waiting dick. A long wantoning moan ripped from the insides of taemins vocal cords.

Jonghyun pulled taemin up by the small of his back, pinning his body against his, sweat slicked body rubbing against each other. Taemins dick trapped between both of their body, with each thrust the vibrator struck his prostate, his dick rubbed against Jonghyun's defined muscle, hitting the rivets, clashing against the heated skin. Pulling him in for a sloppy kiss, white porcelain pearls clashing against each other, lips nipped, tongue tracing each others mouth, till Taemin pulled away howling out.

"FUUUUUUUCK JONGHYUN! Shit that feels so good."

Jonghyun gave him a questioning look, "Are you serious, you such a fucking masochist! damn I am impressed, but how much pain can you take before you break."

"I don't give a shit FUCK! Jonghyun shove it in hard ahh I beg of you j-just SHIT! Yes yes RIGHT FUCKING there unnn~"

"What my dick or the machine."

"Fuck j-just both fu- unn ohh yeah! Ahh mmmm"

Taemins incomprehensible words, lustful moans and deafening growls filled the air, the windows started to fog up, it suddenly got really hot in the car, the sound of the movie they were _suppose_ to be watching resonated off the walls, the slight sound of leather stretching pierce his ears.

Jonghyun slicked his hand to Taemin's member bouncing violently between his legs, pumping it in rhythm along with his thrusts. Taemin wrapped his legs around Jonghyun's waist howling his name as him came hard covering Jonghyun's hands and both there abdomens. Seconds later Jonghyun came within Taemin coating his walls with his milk, a wet noise sounded when he slipped out along with some driblets of cum escaping his hole, like it wanted to treasure it. Jonghyun caught the glob on his finger, bringing it to his lips to swipe it across them like some crude lipstick. Capturing the dancers lips in one last sensual cum-covered kiss.

Attempting to try to put their clothes back on, for the first movie was over and done with. For in the small space they were given it was quite difficult to put torn or wet clothes on in the backseat of a car, reeking of the smell of sex, so they just decided to cuddle under a warm blanket laying in Jonghyun's backseat, to just sit back, watch the the last installment of Harry Potter where Taemins dream girl once occurred, _once_. Now his life was preoccupied with a puppysaur that goes after the name Kim Jonghyun that needed constant attention and _needs_ so I guess the only thing that he really need to care about right now was not to get another hard-on or something of his is gonna get broken so they both just decided to bask in the best date that either of them have ever had.


End file.
